Your Weak Touka
by ShadowSakuras34
Summary: Touka's having a nightmare after Jason kidnaps Kaneki. Based off after the event in episode 10.


Faint cries can be heard, along with the sound of objects crashing and a body being thrown around like it was a rag doll, then everything was quiet. Touka opened her eyes to see that she was in her room; she looked around her room to see that nothing has changed. She then heard a loud sound of glass breaking coming from the shop and quickly ran downstairs. While running downstairs Touka could here painful cries and loud crashing noises, as she got closer the noises got louder and louder till she burst thorough the doors only to see that no one was inside but her.

Confused Touka looked around and saw that the shop was a total mess. The windows were broken and glass was all over the place, the barstools were broken; the bar had a few dents and pieces of wood missing as if someone was slammed onto it multiple times with such force. It looked like a huge fight broke out while she was gone.

She then remembered what had happened. Then suddenly Touka heard footsteps coming from behind her and quickly turned around and got into a fighting position ready to strike.

The person who was behind her was nothing more than her younger brother Ayato.

"Hello there stupid sister." He said with an evil look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Touka said and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What? Can't I visit my older sister while she is trying to live a peaceful life like a "human"? He replied giving off a bored look now.

Touka glared at him. She knew he was lying.

"Cut the crap and tell me the truth Ayato."

Ayato sighed out of boredom. "Why should I answer that when you should know what already happened here. Stupid." He said sounding annoyed.

Touka gave her brother a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know what happened too your poor eye-patched friend?" He asked as a smirk crept upon his face.

Suddenly memories flashed through Touka's head as she gasped, clutching her head and falls too her knees in pain. Everything that happened the following night, how could she forget? Glass shattering, the sounds of wood splitting, sounds of Kaneki being tossed around by Yamori, hitting anything he could crush Kaneki's skull or body with until he was nothing more than a bloody mess. Oh the blood, it was everywhere.

Ayato looked down at his older sister while she struggled. "Guess you remember now huh sis?" He said with a devilish grin on his face.

Before Touka could react her brother had disappeared. She released her Kagune and looked around, ready to defend herself from her younger brother's attack.

"Show yourself Ayato! Or are you afraid to be beaten by your older sister?" Touka said tauntingly.

There was no response. Just silence.

"Touka." Said a voice from behind.

Touka jumped in response. At first, she thinks it is her brother, turning around to face him but only to stop in her tracks as she sees s familiar figure facing her.

The person that was standing before her was nothing more than her very own father Arata.

"Is that really you?" he joked.

Touka's eyes widen. She could not believe her eyes, her father was here, alive, and standing right in front of her.

"Look at you, you've grown so much." Arata said as he smiled sweetly at his daughter and pulled her in for a hug.

Touka could not move she was in so much shock that she could not move it felt like she bad barbwire wrapped around her preventing her to hug her father back. Her mind was circling making her dizzy, she wanted to throw up, she wanted to get rid of whatever bug entered into her making her feel like shit.

"You've really grown into responsible young women. I'm so proud of you."

That sentence kept repeating in Touka's head, she wanted to tell him that he was wrong but the words never came out. After what seemed like forever Touka had finally had the strength to put her arms around her dad and hugged him back. Touka felt tears welled in her eyes.

"Shame about Ayato…following the wrong path that separated you."

Touka's eyes widen once more. "D-da-" suddenly Touka couldn't talk, it was like someone has their hands smacked on her mouth to prevent her from saying anything.

"If only you were strong enough you would have been able to stop him from joining the Aogri." he said sighing.

Touka couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her heart cringed after hearing what her very own father was telling her.

_No…_

"D-dad…"she managed to speak out.

"Hm? What is it?" he said before Touka broke the hug and stared at him with eyes that showed lots of sadness and confusion.

"What…a-are you trying t-to tell me…?" she asked feeling like breaking down. She couldn't take it but somehow managed to not burst into tears in front of her father.

"Your weak." he said along with a voice.

Touka quickly turned around to see Ayato behind her with that stupid shit eaten grin on his face. Touka's narrowed her eyes showing whatever mind games Ayato was pulling off is over, but on the inside she was clawing bleeding walls, prying a way out of this mess.

"Enough of this Ayato!" Touka shouted as her kagune came out shining bright in fury and rage.

Ayato gives a half-hearted smile at his sisters response and stayed in his position. Ready for whatever Touka was going to throw at him, after all he was stronger than his sister with or without his kagune.

Touka lunged herself at her brother ready to beat the living shit out of him.

Ayato quickly dodge his sisters attacks and kick her in the head sending her flying back to where she once stood. Touka groaned in pain and rubbed the back of her head, she felt like she'd just been ran over by a truck.

"Your fucking weak sis." Ayato spat as he watch his sister slowly pick herself up.

Touka glared at him. She tried to move but she suddenly couldn't it was like her feet were glued to the floor.

"You'll never be strong Touka. Hell you're the older sibling here you should be the strong one not me." Ayato calmly said and continued.

"If you were stronger you would have had me here working with you in this shit hole you call a "home" doing the same shit your doing. Just look at you…pathetic."

Touka was speechless, no really she couldn't say a word. What Ayato said dug into her heart like a dagger, he was right if she wasn't weak he could have still be here and not with the Aogiri Tree. She tried to move her mouth to say something but no sound came out of her in fact her mouth didn't even open it was like it was stitched.

"And thanks to that anyone you try to save is gonna either leave you, get killed, or end u… like your friend over there." Ayato said as he pointed behind Touka.

Touka's heard a painful groan behind her, she quickly turned around to see no other than Kaneki on the floor bleeding heavily, his whole body covered in wounds.

Touka heard a gasp escape her lips and she quickly ran over to Kaneki as he groans again. As Touka got a closer look at Kaneki she saw how bad some of the wounds are on him, only a few were very deep. She feels Ayato's eyeing her but she ignores it as she tries tends to Kaneki.

"Kaneki?" she calls out softly as she reaches her hand down to shake him.

As soon as Touka makes physical contact with Kaneki his body jerks as he gasp in pain, Touka quickly moves her hand away from him as she watches.

"Kaneki!" she calls out.

"…T-Touka?" he breaths out.

Touka slowly moves a hand and touches Kaneki's face and moves his head up so that he could see her. She could see his eyes were clouded from pain, discomfort, and blood loss. Touka bit her lip as she felt her heart tug, seeing him in this state, she knows what happened to him thanks to that asshole Yamori.

"See? That's what's gonna happen sis, and there's nothing you could do about it." Ayato finally spoke after giving his sister some time.

Touka's eyes started to water her brother was right this was all her fault.

_If only I wasn't weak none of this shit would have happened._

"Touka.." Ayato called out.

Touka turned her head a little to see what he wanted.

"Crawl on the ground." Ayato said.

Faint laughter could be heard in the room, it sounded like it was coming from behind the door. As it got louder Touka suddenly realized who's laughter it really was. Before anyone could reaction Yamori burst through the door with his crazed laughter, his Rinkaku shimmering behind him. He slowly walks towards Touka and Kaneki with a sick twisted smile strapped on his face.

"You should listen to your younger brother girl." he said.

And with that Yamori had stabbed Touka with his Rinkaku. Her blood splattered everywhere.

"**TOUKA!"**

Touka shot up from bed panting, eyes wide full of fear, and sweat dripping from her hair and her skin. She regains her breath she looks around to see where she's at, she realized she was in her room.

"Oh." is all she could say.

Touka then remembers her dream and it brings her back to what had happened downstairs at the shop. She then recalls what her brother and father said in her dream as the images of her father, Ayato and Kaneki run through her mind.

"_Your weak."_

"_Go back to crawling on the ground."_

Touka couldn't help the tears from sliding down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." is all she could say as she sobbed into her blackets.


End file.
